Tainted
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: The scarlet liquid dripping down her face would always be her downfall. Slight NxM. Based off of the story of Persephone and Hades.


**This isn't quite poetry, but all the lines are basically the same length, and yes, it was on purpose. I know it's very short, but this doesn't need many words to be told, and that is how long any story should be.**

He remembers the years he spent bitterly at the Academy wondering what he deserved for such a punishment. Alices that were supposed to be coveted by the students were now hidden, hoping well enough from trained agents.

He is Natsume, the Black Cat who would be sent on missions to protect his friends. At only the age of eight, he would be shown unspeakable terrors grown men would cower away from. No one would recognize him.

He is Hades, cursed to be alone, no one to understand the Underworld and what he must do. Few try to reach out, but they do not comprehend and pull away while he if forced behind the sideline to watch their wonderful lives go on.

"_You think you understand everything, but you are locked away from everything that is worth it."_

He remembers her cheerful smile that was able to stop all sadness. They momentarily forgot about the horrors the Academy would force upon, although so much lighter than his own; this would be a hidden burden she need not discover.

She is Mikan, the new kid without an alice, or so they thought. She is the one-star with Nullification. She is the spitting image of her mother, Yuka, and loves her dearly. Her mother will always long to be near her even when she can't.

She is Persephone, loved by all, pure and innocent, the incarnation of spring. She is a treasure to the people below her. She is Demeter's only daughter, the child. Incomparable, the light of world, there are no words to describe her.

"_I'm only happy when all of my friends are happy because that is what brings me my happiness."_

He remembers the principal that tried to kill her, how she was told of betrayal. Everything was rush to explain things that normally wouldn't have reached her bubble she used to protect herself. And then her mother…

He is Natsume, the boy in love with the girl who needs to leave and hide, the girl he may never see again. He is the boy who does not want to let go of her hand. He would take the pain for her, for her happiness.

He is Hades, desperate for any attention from the maiden of spring. Willing to try anything, even kidnap her for himself, although he would only feel remorse at the terror written on her face later, he can just think of being near her.

"_We could leave forever and we would be perfectly fine."_

He remembers the battle she was thrust in. How lucky she was she was a fairly good athlete. There was still a slight hesitance from any move, but she put all of her heart into everything she did, only thinking of her trapped friends.

She is Mikan, the girl who's truly the daughter of Izumi and his mother's best friend. She is the new kid with the Nullification and SEC alices. She is a girl the principal wants to exploit from innocence so rare in someone her age.

She is Persephone, trapped in the Underworld, a place she did not belong. She is in despair, only wishing to go home. She is offered the chance, and when it is taken away, it is almost as if her innocence is destroyed.

"_I don't want to be here."_

He remembers everything, the blood, his peers, the school grounds burnt from who-knows-what, as he is sure it was not his alice. He remembers the fear as she finally understand the hidden messages of truth he told her.

He is Natsume, who lets go with the assurance of her feelings. He sends her away only so she will be guarded, so her innocent heart will remain untainted. He wants his one piece of perfection to remain untouched from the rest of his world.

He is Hades, willing to let his love go, if only to insure her happiness, although he'll stay in the Underworld and despair, waiting for her joyous return one day. No matter how long it takes, he will still be waiting there.

"_I don't want you to leave, but if that is what makes you happy, it is what I will offer you."_

He remembers how she stared in horror at the end of everything, not wanting to take in what she had done. He feels so much for her, wanting to reach out to her, but knowing that is not what she needs right now.

She is Mikan, the girl who avoided using her alice after she had seen what it could do to her friends. She took no more than six, but at the end, it was enough to hurt her. She sobbed at her loss, brushing tears away with hands that left of trail of pomegranate juice.

She is Persephone, who only ate 6 of the offered seeds, but was cursed for her deed anyway. As she accepted them happily, she had no idea that the blood stains on her fingers would last forever in other places, and she gave one last cry out.

"_I don't want to be the Queen of the Underworld."_

**Okay, this is pretty simple. Natsume = Hades, Mikan = Persephone, Academy = Underworld, Alice Stones = Pomegranate Sees, and so forth. I was trying to convey both tales at the same time, so as you can see, many of the phrases will represent both of them. However, Gakuen Alice is too complicated for few words, which is why there are sentences in between. Anyway, I hope you liked and understood it.**

**I feel that these characters symbolize each other astonishingly well; I'm surprised no one has written Mikan and Natsume as Persephone and Hades before. I'd **_**really**_** like to read the story if I could find one… **

**You wonder why I don't write it myself?**

**This is what it was supposed to be originally. Not that I'm complaining. I rather like the way it turned out.**


End file.
